


Let me kiss you, madness first

by sterrenkijker



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Toxic Relationship, featuring your favourite On Fire Garbage Can, major pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterrenkijker/pseuds/sterrenkijker
Summary: Maybe if Damien wasn't such a dick this would never have happened but here we are.[Title by Nikita Gill]





	Let me kiss you, madness first

 This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

'Damien.'

Mark gently placed a hand on his chest. This was only going to end if he made the right choices at the right moment and that right choice would be to back away now.

Damien wasn't going to hurt him, he was sure of it. Well, almost sure. Not physically anyway. 

And besides, love could be painful in so many other ways.

'I - I have to go, you know I can't stay - please don't -'

'Mark, _please...'_ Damien managed to grab his hand before he could really step away and pulled him back towards him. 'You can't go - you're the only one who understands, I've told you -'

'Yes, you've told me,' he answered quietly. 'I know. But I can't - I stayed with you as long as I could because I didn't want to, remember? You were - you were hurt, I couldn't leave you behind like that. But I got to back, why can't you -'

'So you - so you don't care anymore.' Damien's voice had turned bitter. 'That's it.'

'I - damnit, Damien, why are you making this so hard for me?' Mark glanced down at him and sighed. 'I want to go back home. I want to live a normal life. I'm done with this, with -'

'With me. That's what you want to say, right?' Damien smiled without any joy in his eyes. 'Not that I would know if you're speaking the truth right now.'

_'Damien.'_ Mark gently pulled his hand out of his. 'I - I do care about you.'

'You wouldn't leave me alone if you did.'

'That's not -' he started, his voice cracking in upcoming anger, but Damien cut him off. He hadn't tried to grab his hand or get close to him again - he was just standing there. His dark hair messy as always, his eyes fixated on a point somewhere behind him on the wall.

'I don't want to be alone again.'

He looked like it almost hurt him to say those words aloud. Of course it would, Mark thought immediately, because this man would never admit that he was lonely. He didn't need to.

'You want me to tell the truth? I want you to stay with me, Mark. I don't fucking care about what you can go back to. I - I need you here. With me. At least until we've figured everything out. And yeah, it was easier when I could still use my ability but now I'm genuinely asking you to stay.'

'Oh.'

Mark's shoulders slumped and without even fully realising it he took a step back in Damien's direction. 

'But I don't think you really want to leave,' Damien continued after a short pause. 'You can finally do whatever the fuck you want now - why aren't you running for the hills? You've told me repeatedly how disgusted you are by what I can do...' Again that hollow smile. 'And you're still here. What's all that about, Mark?'

'I -'

'You tell me. Are you telling the truth?'

Mark slowly exhaled. His heart was beating against his chest and he could feel something else inside him - not the feared dread paired with Damien's ability, but something - something more intense.

Damien was closing in, and he wasn't moving away.

Kissing him was probably the most gentle thing he'd done in a long time.

Mark placed a trembling hand on his chest, slowly moved his fingers to his neck. His arms seemed to burn under Damien's warm touch but he didn't pull away until a few moments later. He drew in a shaking breath and hesitated for a moment before meeting Damien's gaze.

'This isn't - I can't do this to myself, Damien.'

His head felt heavy like he'd been crying for a long time, tired of everything, all the things he'd been through. Was still going through.

'We're going back home, and you're coming with me so you can get help or you're staying here. But we can't continue _this_ either way. That's just - that's just how it's going to go. I'm sorry.' He paused. 'This is only going to end if I make the right choice and you're not forcing me to do anything anymore. So... this is ending right now.'


End file.
